1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bags, totes, pocketbooks, and like carrying accessories, and more particularly, to such carrying devices that are reversible such that multiple fashion choices can be made with the single item.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diaper bags, pocket books, totes, and similar carrying bags are typically selected based on a combination of their utility as well as their fashionability. As the utility served by a carrying bag is satisfied regardless of the ornamental appearance of the bag, having multiple bags that look differently but that achieve the same utility is an expense that many cannot afford. Thus, for these people, they either make due without, or purchase multiple bags even if the expense is unjustified.
To increase the fashion options for people who prefer not to incur the expense with purchasing many bags, there are bags that include reversible fabric features, overlays, or other options that provide the ability to change the appearance of the bag. Examples of such reversible or interchangeable cover type bags can be seen in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0157175 to Pace et al (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,461); 2006/0278311 to Mittelstaedt (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,187); 2007/0163689 to Pace et al.; 2007/0295773 to Wegenhoft; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,627 to Tatelman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,849 to Litwack et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,337 to Cirigliano; U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,672 to Chen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,639 to Hancock et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,730 to Pace et al.